


Under His Control

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biting, F/M, Frottage, Kissing, Light Bondage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: Garrus decides to take some initiative one night.





	Under His Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written again, for a friend ;)

Garrus had you pinned, your arms tied to the bed and your legs hiked up by your thighs, his talons digging into them as his tongue lathed over your neck. Low growls escaped him as he roughly grinded into you, making you moan from the low friction. It wasn't fair how he had you nearly naked and he hadn't taken off a single article of clothing since he got here.

Garrus suddenly bit down on your shoulder, making you whine as the pain pleasure thrummed through your body and straight to your groin. He gently licked the wound clean, savoring it before leaning in to kiss you, nipping at your lips.

The hands moved up your shirt, grazing your sides with his sharp talons as they moved to cup your breast, pinching your nipples and slowly rolling them with his thumb. Your body shuddered, arching at the contact and grinding down onto him.

You could feel him already out of his plates, fully hard and ready to take you. You nearly choked when he suddenly tore through your thin tank top, shredding it off of you and exposing your erect nipples to the cold air.

You could swear he had a smug gleam in his eyes when he looked at you, knowing you can't stop him. Thank god these were military issue clothes. He gently licked and bit one as his hand fondled the other, switching between the two until you were a shaky mess.

Garrus made a show of licking, scratching, and groping at you as he made his way down your body, down to where you needed it the most. As soon as he got there, he stopped, making you groan in frustration because he was so close. You looked down, his hands caressing your thighs as he waited, seeming to gauge your emotions.

You realized he was silently asking if this was okay, if he could go further. You bit your lip and tried looking anywhere else, too embarrassed to verbally say it and instead nodded your consent.

You felt his hands dig into your skin, holding you open as his tongue slipped from his mouth to slowly, painfully, trace the outline of your sex through your panties. You gasped and tried to close your legs on reflex, but he had no intention of letting you.

He traced the tip around your clit, down to your opening and back up again. It was barely any real contact but it had you moaning nontheless. His mouth grabbed the edge of your underwear and pulled them as he moved his hands to the sides, sliding them up and off of you.

You were now fully exposed to him and shaking, the cooler air barely enev helpful to the fire building all over and inside you. Garrus leaned back down and ran a thumb up and down your slit, massaging your lips as he inhaled the strong scent of your arousal, groaning himself before spreading you open with two thumbs and laving his tongue over your clit.

The first real contact took your breath away and your legs open further of their own accord. He obliged, dipping his tongue down to enter into your leaking hole. He definitely had reach, as was prooven by how far it could go into you. His tongue twisted and rubbed against every inch of you while his thumb resumed rolling circles around your swollen nub, making you squirm and moan as the heat inside you burned hotter.

You tried in vain to reach him, forgetting they were tied to the bed. Garrus laughed watching you struggle, the vibrations travelling up into you and making you grind your pelvis down further. He raked his free hand down a thigh, leaving little red lines along the way. The heat grew and coiled in your gut, so close to engulfing you entirely. Noises escaped you freely now, being unable to contain how good it felt any longer.

Suddenly, he hit something inside of you that had you seeing stars and your limbs turning into jelly. He hummed and rubbed it again, targeting it over and over as his speed increased. Your mind felt fuzzy as you lost yourself entirely to the pleasure as you rapidly approached your climax, your insides clenching tightly around his tongue.

Your body seized as you came, covering his face as he rode you through the aftershocks. Your oversensitive body twitched as he slowly pulled away, kneeling infront of you, his face covered in your slick. It was obscene the way his tongue licked around his mouth to gather up all the remaining juices before humming in satisfaction.


End file.
